kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Price List
CN = copper nihat SN = silver nihat GN = gold nihat Currency and conversions can be found here. Feel free to suggest items to admin! Quality Guide There are three qualities most items can be bought in: Poor, Standard, High. Poor quality items are run down, usually handed down through numerous owners, torn, falling apart, etc. Standard quality items are fairly old with a few loose stands of fabric or splinters, etc. High quality items are always brand new with little to no flaws. So, a Poor quality shirt normally listed at 5 silver nihat would instead cost 1 silver and 6 copper nihat. The same shirt at High quality would cost 2 gold and 5 silver nihat. Foods Foods do not have different qualities, though grocers could personally decide to charge more or less depending on where they are. This is the "default" price; if there is no listed price at a store, refer here. Spices Sweeteners Grains and Flours Fruits * apples * cherries * elderberries * prunes * apricots * figs * lemons * peaches * raisins * dates * pears * tomatoes * green beans * cucumber * sweet peppers * hot peppers * banana * dragonfruit * grapes * grapefruit * mango * orange * papaya * starfruit * breadfruit * kiwifruit * lime * pear * pinapple * plum * pomegranate * strawberry * blackberry * raspberry * cranberry * blueberry * acai berry * honeydew * watermelon * cantaloupe * olive Vegetables * artichoke * asparagus * avocado * bean sprouts * beets * carrots * onion * mushroom * broccoli * brussels sprouts * cabbage * cauliflower * zucchini * celery * pumpkin * squash * spinach * yam * eggplant * garlic * ginger * kale * parsnip * potato * radish * turnip Nuts * almond * acorn * hazelnut * walnut * cashew * pine nut * chestnut * pistachio * pecan * peanut Oils * corn * peanut * olive * sesame * almond * sunflower Beans * black beans * kidney beans * soybean * lima bean * pinto bean Meats * Beef * Pork * Chicken * Mutton * Goat * Duck * Venison * Rabbit * Wild Boar * Bear Animal Products * milk * cheese * fat * egg, chicken * egg, duck * cream Misc * yeast Clothes Garments Jewelry Cosmetics * lip stain * face powder (foundation) * cheek powder (blush) * eye powder (eyeshadow) * eye paint (eyeliner) * nailpolish * toothbrush * toothpaste * bath salt * skin cream * scented soaps Furniture Cooking * Basin * Bowl * Cistern * Cooking Pot * Crock * Cup * Dish * Jar * Jug * Pan * Pitcher * Plate * Tankard * Spoon * Fork * Knife * Beakers and vials * Bottles * Flasks * Mug * cooking pan * soup pot * cooking pot * baking dish * cauldron Household Furniture * single bed * double bed * pillow * blanket * body pillow * arm chair * bookshelf * wooden chair * chamber pot * couch * cupboard * desk * dresser * end table * firepit * fireplace * hutch * shelf set * table * wardrobe * wash basin * large mirror * stool * rocking chair * hammock * baker's rack * wine rack * coat rack * cooking stove Housing Housing prices can be found here Animals Animals and feed do not have different qualities, though ranchers could personally decide to charge more or less depending on where they are. This is the "default" price; if there is no listed price at a store, refer here. Feed Chickens Cattle Ducks Pigs Goats Sheep Horses Horse breeds here Dogs Dog breeds here Cats Cat breeds here Tools and Items Storage * barrel * bucket * cask * pail * basket * small chest * medium chest * large chest * lock and key General * kiln * shovel * hammer * pry bar * saw * hatchet * pliers * nails * spikes * glue * broom * dust pan * fireplace rod and hook stand * compass * tinderbox * tarp * Baby Sling * Baby Crib * Brazier * Embroidering Kit * Boxing Gloves * Grindstone * Sack, small-large * Ladder * Loom * Magnifying Glass * Handcuffs * Mortar and Pestle * Pole * Rope * Scale * Sewing Kit * Sled * Spectacles * book * blank journal * candle * lantern Drawing/Painting * parchment * quill and ink * charcoal sticks * kneaded eraser * pallete * canvas * easel Blacksmithing * anvil * whetstone * tongs * stone hammer * bellows * fire tool * rivets * apron * gloves Carpentry * carpenter's mallet * nail hammer * nails * sanding block * rivets * screwdriver Farming * rake * hoe * hand hoe * hand spade * pitchfork * shears * sickle * scythe * plough * watering can * wagon/cart * bucket * flowerpot * branding iron * yoke Tattooing * colored inks * handle and needle (various materials) First Aid * cast bandages * tourniquet * wood splint * cloth bandages * needle and threads * tweezers * scissors * sponges * sling * bandage clips Floristry * different flowers Leatherworking * Cutting tools * Edge tools * Grommet Setters and Punches * Rubber Mallet * Leather Gauges * Hole and End Punches * Needles * Awls * Rivet Setters * Snap Setters * Zipper Tools Armor and Weapons Armor Chainmail Metal/Fur Weapons One-Handed Two-Handed * claymore * rapier * broadsword * staff * scythe * spear * lance * warhammer * battleaxe * trident * Halberd * javelin Ranged Weapons * shortbow * longbow * crossbow * arrows * bolts * throwing dagger * throwing axe * javelin * blowgun * sling * darts Ammo * bow arrow * crossbow bolts * blowgun needles Shields * wooden * metal * leather * small * large Horse/Centaur Armor * Chanfron (horses only) * Crinet (horses only) * Crupper * Flanchard * Peytral * Caparison Magical * spell tome * wand * enchanted equipment Entertainment * Dollhouse, Small * Dollhouse, Medium * Dollhouse, Large * Dice, Loaded * Dice Set Musical Instruments * drum * flute * violin * harp * lute * bagpipes * harmonica * ocarina * trumpet Buildings * barn * silo * stable * coop * forge